policequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Mug Shots and Profiles
Mug Shots and Profiles is a chapter in the Police Quest Casebook (Chapter 14 in the first edition, and Chapter 18 in the second). Unlike the novels it appears to be more related to the game universe, though there is some overlap (for example the reference to Steelton, New Mexico) so it is not necessarily within 'continuity', as noted in the book, the novels in the Casebook are described as "fictitious stories based in the actions of the game series", as such they are not direct adaptations of the game's plot, and have a unique look at the Police Quest universe. It is also appears to mix and match details from original and remake of Police Quest 1 (at least in using character photos). However, some of the details appear to be more in line with the games than the actual novels, including characters or names of characters that do not appear in the novels themselves, but only from the games. But sometimes it lists the novelization names rather than the game's names for those characters. For example Leon Stygian rather than Leon Mandel. Which further appears to show that it is a mix of both game and alternate Casebook universes. Mug Shots and Profiles 0n your tour through the Police Quest series, you will encounter any number of characters. Some of them are outstanding citizens, others have a rap sheet as long as your arm. Some of them are your coworkers. Others will conspire against you. Take a look through this mug book and become familiar with these characters. At some point in your career as a police officer, in some alley, with backup minutes away, your life may depend on it. Allen, Malcolm DOB: May 19, 1960 Sex: Male Height: 5'9" Weight: 169 Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Notes: Patrolman, Central Area, LAPD. No photo on file. Arnold, Bert DOB: March 17, 1959 Sex: Male Height: 5'9" Weight: 223 Eyes: Green Hair: Black Notes: Rangemaster, LAPD Academy. No photo on file. Bains, Jesse Hiram; aka Sloan, Frank DOB: November 30, 1951 Sex: Male Height: 5'8" Weight: 150 Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Notes: Convicted for the murder of Jason Taselli; convicted for the attempted murder of Sonny Bonds; convicted for the sale of narcotics; convicted for illegal gambling. Shot to death in a police firefight in Steelton, New Mexico. Bains, Michael DOB: September 21, 1954 Sex: Male Height: 5'10" Weight: 167 Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Notes: Brother of Jesse Bains; found not guilty by reason of insanity for his role in the Pentagram Cult murders. Hospitalized at state sanitarium for the criminally insane. No photo on file. Baker, Teddy DOB: October 5, 1960 Sex: Male Height: 6'2" Weight: 206 Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Notes: Detective Support Division, LAPD. Bamboni, Gene DOB: June 3, 1944 Sex: Male Height: 6'2" Weight: 215 Eyes: Green Hair: Black Notes: Convicted of illegal gambling. Soldier in Jesse Bains's drug operation. No photo on file. Bilden, Kristy DOB: May 6, 1968 Sex: Female Height: 5'7" Weight: 112 Eyes: Blue Hair: Brown Notes: Reporter, KKAT, Los Angeles. Block, Donald DOB: February 10, 1940 Sex: Male Height: 6'1" Weight: 212 Eyes: Green Hair: White Notes: lieutenant, Detective Headquarters Division, LAPD. No photo on file. Bonds, Sonny DOB: June 30, 1958 Sex: Male Height: 6'2" Weight: 198 Eyes: Blue Hair: Brown Notes: Sergeant Detective, LPD. Credited with ending the reign of terror and crime sponsored by Jesse Bains, aka the Death Angel. Bottoms, Hal file. DOB: January 61 1950 Sex: Male Height: 5'11" Weight: 196 Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Notes: Sergeant Detective, Robbery-Homicide Division, LAPD. No photo on file. Cann, Barbie DOB: June 4, 1964 Sex: Female Height: S'S" Weight: 146 Eyes: Green Hair: Hair Notes: Owner, Bitty Kitty club, Hollywood, California. No photo on file. Carey, John DOB: April 3, 19S6 Sex: Male Height: 6' Weight: 190 Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Notes: Sergeant Detective, Robbery-Homicide Division, LAPD. Chee, Kim DOB: July 4, 1970 Sex: Female Height: S'2" Weight: 102 Eyes: Black Hair: Black Notes: Manager, Lucky Mini Mart, Los Angeles. No photo on file. Chester, Julie Quest Casebook DOB: December 19, 1963 Sex: Female Height: 5'4" Weight: 115 Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Notes: Criminalist, Investigative Analysis Section, LAPD. Cobb, Jack DOB: October 20, 1940 Sex: Male Height: 6'5" Weight: 188 Eyes: Green Hair: Red Notes: Patrolman, LPD. Sought early retirement after the death of his daughter, Kathy, from a drug overdose. Bought a controlling interest in the Blue Room lounge, which he now manages. Colby, Donald DOB: February 19, 1948 Sex: Male Height: 5'7" Weight: 145 Eyes: Black Hair: Brown Notes: Convicted for sales of narcotics; turned state's witness and provided testimony against Jesse Bains for the murder of Jason Taselli. Relocated under state witness protection program. Murdered by Jesse Bains. Daniels, Danny; aka Dannyd DOB: August 20, 1967 Sex: Male Height: 6'4" Weight: 227 Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Notes: Bodyguard, Yo Money. De la Cruz, Hector DOB: September 24, 1952 Sex: Male Height: 5'7" Weight: 159 Eyes: Black Hair: Brown Notes: Member, Los Angeles City Council. No photo on file. Dooley, John DOB: July 27, 1928 Sex: Male Height: 5'11" Weight: 165 Eyes: Blue Hair: Gray Notes: Lieutenant with LPD, Narcotics division. Garcia, Rene DOB: October 20, 1969 Sex: Male Height: 5'11" Weight: 186 Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Notes: Patrolman, Hollywood Area, LAPD. Murdered by Mitchell Thurman. No photo on file. Gelepsi, Mario DOB: April 10, 1945 Sex: Male Height: 5'11" Weight: 179 Eyes: Black Hair: Black Notes: Patrolman, LPD. No photo on file. Griese, Joe Bob DOB: November 19, 1957 Sex: Male Height: 5'10" Weight: 176 Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Notes: Yardman, LAPD Impound Lot. No photo on file. Grounds, Carol DOB: March 15, 1949 Sex: Female Height: 5'3" Weight: 120 Eyes: Green Hair: Red Notes: Proprietor of Carol's Caffeine Castle. Hadley, Don DOB: December 4, 1942 Sex: Male Height: 5'11" Weight: 200 Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Notes: Mayor, Los Angeles. No photo on file. Hall, Fletcher DOB: April 22, 1948 Sex: Male Height: 6'0" Weight: 185 Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Notes: Captain, LPD. Instrumental in the capture of mass murderer Slinkard Pington in 1978. No photo on file. Hamilton, Oscar DOB: May 22, 1949 Sex: Male Height: 6'2" Weight: 180 Eyes: Black Hair: Black Notes: Homicide Detective, LPD. No photo on file. Hanley, Orpheus DOB: February 6, 1967 Sex: Male Height: 5'11" Weight: 140 Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Notes: Lytton citizen and entrepreneur. Several traffic violations for excessive speed. Hayes, Nora DOB: January 11, 1950 Sex: Female Height: 5'4" Weight: 128 Eyes: Blue Hair: Brown Notes: Receptionist, LA County Services. No photo on file. Hickman, Bob DOB: February 19, 1957 Sex: Male Height: 6'1" Weight: 209 Eyes: Hazel Hair: Black Notes: Detective, LAPD, Central Area, CRASH Section. Murdered by Mitchell Thurman. No photo on file. Hickman, Katherine DOB: March 20, 1959 Sex: Female Height: 5'4" Weight: 115 Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Notes: Widow of Bob Hickman. No photo on file. Hickman, Valerie DOB: August 18, 1985 Sex: Female Height: 4'2" Weight: 60 Eyes: Blue Hair: Red Notes: Daughter of Bob and Katherine Hickman. No photo on file. Holland, Mike DOB: December 2, 1960 Sex: Male Height: 5'10" Weight: 196 Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Notes: Information Services Manager, LPD. Hots, Helen DOB: February 15, 1966 Sex: Female Height: 5'2" Weight: 105 Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Notes: Doesn't take them. Can't type. Jackson, Jack; aka Two-Jack DOB: December 25, 1940 Sex: Male Height: 6'2" Weight: 213 Eyes: Bloodshot Hair: Black Notes: Panhandler. Unemployed, homeless, drunk. No photo on file. James, Wendy DOB: June 18, 1971 Sex: Female Height: 5'2" Weight: 102 Eyes: Green Hair: Blonde Notes: Girlfriend of Dennis Walker. Arrested for attempted murder, felonious assault, and resisting arrest for knife attack against LAPD Detective John Carey. No photo on file. Johnson, Steve DOB: August 8, 1955 Sex: Male Height: 6'1" Weight: 205 Eyes: Blue Hair: Blond Notes: Patrolman, LPD. Jones, Emmo DOB: April 1, 1977 Sex: Male Height: 5'8" Weight: 130 Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Notes: Gang member, RBGB. No photo on file. Jones III, Raymond; aka Ragtopp Spiff DOB: May 9, 1969 Sex: Male Height: 6'1" Weight: 170 Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Notes: Gang leader, RBGB. No photo on file. Jurica, Phillip DOB: January 27, 1954 Sex: Male Height: 5'10" Weight: 166 Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Notes: Detective, Robbery-Homicide Division, LAPD. Transferred from Houston Police Department. No photo on file. Kroewcrank, Paul DOB: May 14, 1968 Sex: Male Height: 5'9" Weight: 169 Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Notes: Owner, Ragin' Records, Hollywood, California. No photo on file. Lewis, Herbie DOB: June 29, 1974 Sex: Male Height: 5'9" Weight: 181 Eyes: Black Hair: Black Notes: Gang member, RBGB. No photo on file. Lipshitz, Otto DOB: September 3, 1940 Sex: Male Height: 5'11" Weight: 189 Eyes: Black Hair: Black Notes: Convicted of illegal gambling. Soldier in Jesse Bains drug operation. No photo on file. Mills, Kenneth DOB: March 26, 1940 Sex: Male Height: 5'11" Weight: 175 Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Notes: Weapons Officer, LPD. Silver Medal winner at 1982 World Games in biathlon as member of Team U.S.A. No photo on file. Money, Yo; aka Hooper, Alvin DOB: July 30, 1971 Sex: Male Height: 5'10" Weight: 172 Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Notes: Rap musician, singer. No photo on file. Morales, Pat DOB: March 16, 1954 Sex: Female Height: 5'6" Weight: 125 Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Notes: Traffic Officer, LPD. Killed during attempt on Sonny Bonds's life. Moore, Sherry DOB: March 10, 1970 Sex: Female Height: 5'4" Weight: 105 Eyes: Black Hair: Black Notes: Receptionist, Los Angeles County Morgue. Morgan, James DOB: March 17, 1950 Sex: Male Height: 6'3" Weight: 190 Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Notes: Lieutenant, LPD. Nobles, Sam DOB: August 9, 19SO Sex: Male Height: 6'1" Weight: 222 Eyes: Green Hair: Black Notes: Deputy Coroner, Los Angeles County. No photo on file. Parker, Luella DOB: September 7, 19S9 Sex: Female Height: S'S" Weight: 160 Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Notes: Social Worker, LA County Services. Murdered by Mitchell Thurman. No photo on file. Pate, George DOB: December 19, 1938 Sex: Male Height: 5'11" Weight: 167 Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Notes: Corrections Officer, LPD. Pate, Luis DOB: February 28, 1966 Sex: Male Height: 5'11" Weight: 165 Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Notes: Corrections Officer, LPD. Murdered by Jesse Bains. Pierson, Jim DOB: April 3, 1956 Sex: Male Height: 6'2" Weight: 175 Eyes: Blue Hair: Blond Notes: Homicide Detective, LPD. No photo on file. Pratt, Lloyd DOB: September 21, 1953 Sex: Male Height: 5'10" Weight: 170 Eyes: Brown Hair: Red Notes: Narcotics Detective, LPD. No photo on file. Reed, Carla DOB: October 20, 1934 Sex: Female Height: 4'11" Weight: 97 Eyes: Gray Hair: Gray Notes: Homeless Lytton citizen. Witnessed attack on Marie Bonds and identified Steve Rocklin. Roberts, Woody DOB: February 14, 1961 Sex: Male Height: 51811 Weight: 210 Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Notes: Bartender at Hotel Delphoria. Convicted of illegal gambling; turned state's witness and provided testimony against Jesse Bains for the murder of Jason Taselli. Murdered by Jesse Bains. No photo on file. Robinson, Keith DOB: May 18, 1950 Sex: Male Height: 6'3" Weight: 162 Eyes: Brown Hair: Red Notes: Homicide Detective, LPD. No photo on file. Rocklin, Steve DOB: January 10, 1950 Sex: Male Height: 6'2" Weight: 210 Eyes: Hazel Hair: Red Notes: Prior convictions for burglary. Killed during high-speed chase while trying to elude capture during "Pentagram Murders" case. Rogers, Nicolette DOB: September 29, 1975 Sex: Female Height: 5'2" Weight: 119 Eyes: Black Hair: Brown Notes: Girlfriend of Yo Money. No photo on file. Ruiz, Juan Jose DOB: August 1, 1966 Sex: Male Height: 6'1" Weight: 280 Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Note: Hispanic community activist. Saxton, Shennan DOB: August 23, 1950 Sex: Male Height: 61611 Weight: 256 Eyes: Green Hair: Blond Notes: Convicted for grand theft auto; witness to the abduction of Luis Pate and the escape of Jesse Bains from Lytton City Jail. No photo on file. Schmall, Neil DOB: November 25, 1960 Sex: Male Height: 5'11" Weight: 230 Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Notes: Bartender, Short Stop bar, Los Angeles. No photo on file. Serabian, Art DOB: December 14, 1947 Sex: Male Height: 5'8" Weight: 199 Eyes: Blue Hair: None Notes: Lytton citizen. Three convictions for DUI. Elected to MADD Most Wanted List in 1987. No photo on file. Simms, Victor DOB: April 14, 1966 Sex: Male Height: 5'7" Weight: 145 Eyes: Black Hair: Brown Notes: Convicted as a juvenile for sale of narcotics. Simpson, James DOB: April 22, 1963 Sex: Male Height: 6'1" Weight: 188 Eyes: Blue Hair: Blond Notes: Burglary Detective, LPD. No photo on file. Small, Hannah (Hoochie-Coochie) DOB: January 21, 1969 Sex: Female Height: 5'4" Weight: 115 Eyes: Blue Hair: Blond Notes: Exotic dancer. No photo on file. Stygian, Leon DOB: March 15, 1952 Sex: Male Height: 5'10" Weight: 190 Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Notes: Lytton City coroner. Taselli, Jason; aka Hoffman, Marvin DOB: October 9, 1949 Sex: Male Height: 6'0" Weight: 190 Eyes: Black Hair: Black Notes: Drug runner and enforcer. Suspected of killing Lonny West. Murdered by Jesse Bains. No photo on file. Tate, Reginald DOB: November 2, 19SO Sex: Male Height: 6'1" Weight: 1S9 Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Notes: Captain, LPD. Thurman, Mitchell DOB: March 15, 1961 Sex: Male Height: 5'8" Weight: 188 Eyes: Brown Hair: Red Notes: Serial murderer.Judged guilty but insane of killing five people in bizarre sex-deviate related crimes. Arrested by John Carey, LAPD. After recovering from severe burn injuries received at the time of his arrest, Mitchell was sentenced to five consecutive life terms in California state prison under severe medical observation, without possibility of parole. Currently receiving psychiatric treatment. Became the first serial killer to appear on Oprah. Varaz, Jim DOB: November 29, 1954 Sex: Male Height: 5'10" Weight: 200 Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Notes: Lieutenant, Central Area, CRASH Section, LAPD. No photo on file. Walker, Dennis DOB: October 31, 1960 Sex: Male Height: 5'10" Weight: 218 Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Notes: A product of the California Youth Authority System. Prior convictions for Trespassing, Disorderly Conduct, Assault, and Possession of a Controlled Substance. While serving time in state prison, became enamored with Erik Strauss, founder and leader of Ayrans for Justice, a white-supremacy organization well known for terrorist acts and hate campaigns. Paroled in 1993 after serving 2 years of a 12-year sentence. No photo on file. Washington, LaSondra DOB: October 10, 1988 Sex: Female Height: 3' Weight: 30 Eyes: Black Hair: Black Notes: Daughter of Bernadette Washington; sister of Bobby Washington. No photo on file. Washington, Bernadette DOB: December 15, 1965 Sex: Female Height: 5'4" Weight: 159 Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Notes: Mother of Bobby Washington. No photo on file. Washington, Bobby DOB: May 31, 198S Sex: Male Height: 3'10" Weight: 40 Eyes: Black Hair: Black Notes: Murdered by Raymond Jones III. No photo on file. Watts, Laura DOB: April 10, 1948 Sex: Female Height: S'S" Weight: 128 Eyes: Brown Hair: Blond Notes: Narcotics Detective, LPD. A censurable report was issued in 1984 for her role as "the Gremlin," a practical joker and constant annoyance to Lieutenant Dooley. West, Lonny DOB: July 28, 1959 Sex: Male Height: 5'10" Weight: 147 Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Notes: Independent drug peddler. Murdered by Jason Taselli. No photo on file. Wilkans, Marie DOB: February 14, 1958 Sex: Female Height: 5'3" Weight: 115 Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Notes: Previous arrest record for solicitation; no convictions. Woodbury, Bruce DOB: January 12, 1971 Sex: Male Height: 61 Weight: 204 Eyes: Hazel Hair: Brown Notes: Patrolman, Central Area, LAPD. No photo on file.